


Jazz and Cigarettes

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cigarettes, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Steve Rogers - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Weird Fluff, and nothing but the fluff, weird conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Darcy likes to clear her head up on the roof and is joined by cutie ex-assassin. Odd conversations and fluff ensues.





	Jazz and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of cigarettes cravings and one curse word. Besides that, enjoy this fluffly little thing.

Darcy sat atop the tower’s roof, enjoying the cool breeze and damped city noises around her. This was her place to get away from work while still being within reach. She was lightly shaken from her drifting thoughts when Bucky came and sat next to her. A small smile passed between the two, allowing the silence to continue pleasantly. 

“So, what do you do for fun around here?”

“To chill out? I like to come up here when I can’t really get away. But mainly I listen to jazz and want to smoke cigarettes.”

“Want to?”

“I know I shouldn’t. And I don’t smoke. Never have, honestly.. Fuck, I just, I have dreams about them, lighting another before my current one is out. I crave them even though I’ve only had a few cigars.”

He arched a brow, looking at her incredulously. 

“I know. I know. It sounds crazy. But it’s true. My grandma smoked, Papa smokes, loads of friends smoke. I love the smell. Part of why I love Paris so much is it’s cigarette smell, which I know it’s something I shouldn’t love. I love watching guys smoke..” She chuckled, shaking her head, “I joke sometimes that it’s my grandma, calling to me from the beyond, craving a cig.” 

“I used to smoke. Back – a long time ago.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you miss it?”

“Every once in a while. I smoked because everyone smoked back then. But then I gave it up cuz that little punk that’s not so little any more had asthma.”

“Really?” Darcy giggled.

“Yeah, he’d have an episode if ever smoked around him too much. And once I lite up, I couldn’t stop..” he shook his head at the memory of it all. “I used to think if the fights he kept getting into didn’t kill him, a strong wind would.”

“Oh, my gosh. Barnes, you big softy.” 

“Eh,” a smile pulling at his lips, “if you tell anyone I’ll kill you.” 

“Pfft. No, you won’t.” She said as she scooted closer to him, nudging his side lightly. “Besides, I think you like that I know about this softer side to you.”

“Only you and Steve do.” He said at almost a whisper, ducking his head a little.

“That’s not so bad.” He looked back up at her, willing her to continue. “Usually those closest to us really know the gritty or mundane details about us. I like to think they keep us human, keep us sane. Besides, now you know about my weird, secret desires for cigarettes.”

“I suppose your right.”

Darcy turned to him, studying his face a little before smirking. “You know.. if it makes you feel better, we can exchange some more secretes. Then we really can’t rat on each other cuz we both know too much.” 

“I’d like that.” He said, his amused soft smile blooming into a full smile.


End file.
